


Сердце Хризантемы (Chrysanthemum Heart)

by Daisy_Sermech



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Josh is the Protective Best Friend, M/M, Markus is oblivious, Simon is a shy boi, hanahaki, injuries, minor gore, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Sermech/pseuds/Daisy_Sermech
Summary: AU!ханахакиСпустя два месяца после революции Саймон начинает чувствовать себя странно. Он знал о своей влюбленности в Маркуса, однако не думал, что это будет так много значить.Все изменилось, когда он начал выплевывать лепестки.





	Сердце Хризантемы (Chrysanthemum Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chrysanthemum Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271743) by [TheKrystalSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKrystalSakura/pseuds/TheKrystalSakura). 



> *уносите переводчика, ему плохо*

С момента революции прошло два месяца; прошло два месяца с тех пор, как Маркус и Норт официально начали встречаться. Саймон всегда вел себя, будто эта любовь-морковь обходила его, хотя знал, что это неправда. Он должен был знать, что у него нет ни единого шанса, и продолжал ругать себя за это.

Саймон ненавидел понимать, что он ревновал. Он ненавидел появляющуюся тяжесть в груди при виде того, как Маркус и Норт держались за руки. Он ненавидел видеть, как они льнули друг к другу в поцелуе, он переводил взгляд на свои руки или куда-нибудь еще, чтобы избежать любящего взглядов между ними. Он ненавидел удары в своей груди, как только Маркус смотрел на него. Саймон ненавидел, что он, в отличие от Норт, пожертвовал б жизнью ради другого мужчины.

Он ненавидел свое несчастье из-за них.

Он ненавидел свою любовь к Маркусу.

Когда Саймон впервые закашлял, он ничего об этом не подумал. Раньше он кашлял как обычно, и не обращал на это внимания. Но когда кашель перерос в небольшие припадки, он начал беспокоиться. С виду все было хорошо, поэтому он решил не прибегать к диагностике.

Десять дней спустя Сацмон откашливал тириум. Андроид стал жестким и нервным. Почему он откашливал голубую кровь? Но когда он присмотрелся в тириумное озеро в руках, он заметил что-то… странное, как минимум.

Маленькое семя, которое можно было запросто не заметить. Саймон нахмурился и вытянул зернышко из крови. В результате осмотра и быстрого анализа выявилось, что это – семя белой хризантемы. Он решил провести диагностику своих систем, чтобы выявить что-то еще более неожиданное.

**[Обнаружена органическая форма жизни.]**

**[Местоположение: трубка подачи тириума.]**

**[Вид: хризантема индийская.]**

**[** **Диагноз: заболевание Ханахаки.]**

 

\- Ханахаки? – удивился Саймон. Он быстро начал поиск термина.

 

**Заболевание Ханахаки: также известно, как «Цветочная болезнь» или «Болезнь разбитого сердца». Ханахаки зародилось в Японии и быстро распространилось по миру. Вызванное неразделенной любовью. У подверженных заболеванию начинают расти цветы в легких. Вид цветов зачастую соотносится с хорошо известным «Языком Цветов».**

**Симптомы Ханахаки включают в себя покалывание в конечностях, боли в области груди, кашель, кровохарканье, тошноту, рвоту, кровавую рвоту и смерть.**

Саймон вздрогнул, думая о своих симптомах. Пока что были только боли в груди, кашель и теперь – кровохарканье. Глубоко вздохнув, он решил продолжить читать.

**Известно два способа лечения Ханахаки. Первый метод – хирургическое удаление цветов. Однако удаление также влияет на неврологические функции пациента и приводит к потере эмоциональной привязанности. Второй метод заключается в том, чтобы чувства больного были взаимны.**

**Ожидание любви, ставшей причиной Ханахаки, очень опасно, ведь заболевание может вызвать смерть в течении шести месяцев. Если вы или ваш знакомый подвержены заболеванию Ханахаки, вам рекомендуется обратиться к лечащему врачу и/или психологу.**

_Похоже, дела обстоят гораздо хуже, чем казалось._


End file.
